1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing a location-based social network service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing a location-based social network service, in which the location-based social network service is available in the same manner as in using the current location information of a portable terminal using virtual access location information of the portable terminal, even though the portable terminal is not positioned in the real space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid distribution of portable terminals, a portable terminal has become a necessity. Such a portable terminal has been transformed into a multimedia communication device by providing various data transmission services and various additional services as well as a voice call service. As such, various services using a portable terminal have been developed, and a location-based service is one of such services.
A location-based service is a system that provides various services to a user based on the location information obtained through a mobile communication network and a Global Positioning System (GPS), etc. For example, when a user of a portable terminal passes by a certain place, the user can be automatically provided a service like receiving an online coupon of a nearby store.
Currently, a location-based social network service, which is a combined type of a location-based service and a social network service, is being provided. The location-based social network service is a service where the user's location is recognized using the location-based service, the location is provided to acquaintances of the user through the social network service, and the relation information can be shared. The location-based social network service establishes a platform where opinions and information can be shared with acquaintances, by which mutual communication according to the location information beyond communication simply through a bulletin board is possible, and because information of stores near the user can be provided, the service can be utilized by various types of business.
The location-based service is getting popular, but it has been difficult for the location-based service using the current location information to be effectively used in a terminal with less portability like a smart TV.